


We Know Our Line

by RamblesandDragons



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Gen, IDK if this a thing in this fandom I hope it's not but do not tag as ship, Not Beta Read, Season 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblesandDragons/pseuds/RamblesandDragons
Summary: After Mexico City Ivy has some thoughts.
Relationships: Ivy & Zack (Carmen Sandiego)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	We Know Our Line

Normally Ivy would spend these long flights reading a car magazine or dozing but her thoughts were too focused on the woman they had met in Mexico City. The one who almost joined V.I.L.E. Something Carmen had said stuck with Ivy and it refused to leave the back of her mind. Watching the ocean of clouds from the plane window drift by in the moonlight brought the woman little comfort. As much as she hated it this was something she needed to talk about.

The rest of the team were settled into their own long flight routines. Carmen was curled in her seat listening to a book on her phone. Shadowsan was asleep which was the only time the man looked relaxed if you asked Ivy. Zack was currently listening to some music while absentmindedly munching on some chips. Ivy gently poked his shoulder to get her brother's attention.

"What's up?" he asked pulling off the headphones.

"I was thinking about something. Did you hear what Carmen said about Sonia? Why V.I.L.E wanted her?"

"Something about being young, talented, and something else..."

"An orphan," Ivy finished for him.

"Yeah that." Zack took a good look at Ivy a raised an eyebrow. "What's up? Something's bothering ya?"

Ivy broke her brother's gaze and let out a huff of air. Running a hand through her red hair she leaned to look out of the window some more.

"Do ya think V.I.L.E would have wanted us?" she finally asked after a moment.

"Maybe? I mean I don't know. I wouldn't really want to join though. Why you asking?"

"'Cus do you think we would have joined in we hadn't met Carmen?"

Zack sat back in his chair as he pondered Ivy's question.

"I mean maybe," he said after some thinking, "not that makes us evil or nothing if that's bugging ya. We wouldn't have know better. Bunch of folks tell us we're talented and we could start a new life, make a lot of money, travel the world. It sounds tempting. Sounds like a dream. I mean we were about to rob a place to save our skins."

"Well this is making me feel _so_ much better," Ivy curled up into her chair more and angrily flipped though the closest magazine not really taking it in. Zack suddenly grabbed it and rolled it up bopping Ivy on the head with it.

"HEY!"

"We would have left."

"...You think so."

"Yeah. Remember what else Carmen said? About lines being crossed? I think we know where our lines are Ivy."

That, surprisingly, helped. Ivy stole back the rolled up magazine and payed her brother back with a light bop to his head.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> Got to thinking about how close Zack and Ivy probably came to getting on V.I.L.E's radar and this happened.


End file.
